


I Could

by fanfiction_trashpile



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_trashpile/pseuds/fanfiction_trashpile
Summary: You visit Rey and make a confession.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	I Could

When Poe told you that he and Finn were going to visit Rey, you knew you had to convince him to let you come along. You hadn’t seen her since the end of the war and fuck if you didn’t miss her. She needed time to grieve, as you all did, but she had chosen to isolate herself completely. Even her best friends, Poe and Finn, couldn’t convince her to come home. So, once every month, they visited her and brought food and stayed for two or three days.

Three days with Rey. You might die.

Did you have a crush? Absolutely. Did Poe know the second he saw you with her? Yeah. Were you about to endure three days of awkwardness to see the colour of her eyes and know she was safe and well?

Apparently, that’s what feelings do to a usually logical person.

The trip wasn’t long (just long enough for Poe to update Finn on your “feelies”) and you were soon touching down on a beautiful, lush island. You could see a figure standing, waiting for you to touch down.

You had the hatch open the second you were on the ground, but you were the last to exit the ship.

Watching as Poe and Finn reunite with the beautiful brunette, your stomach turns. How you wish you could have been a part of their efforts in the war. You know it was a team effort, the whole resistance working together, but you would have given anything to be with them.

Your feet touch solid ground and you take in your surroundings. The island is filled with life, flora and fauna alike. It’s a strange place for a desert-raised scavenger to settle, but perhaps she needed a change? It’s the only explanation you can come up with.

Rey smiles at you and pulls you in for a hug, and you feel like you’re going to melt right into your shoes. Poe winks at you over your shoulder and you instantly go red.

“I didn’t know you were coming! How are you?” her hands don’t leave your arms, preventing you from putting the usually safe seven feet of space between the two of you.

“We are actually going to have to leave for the night, Rey. They need a consult and I promised I would go. But we brought this fella along to keep you company while we’re gone.” Poe slings an arm around your shoulders.

What.

Pardon.

“Oh good! We will have the chance to catch up.” you force a smile, trying to swallow your nerves.

Rey gives you a brief tour. It’s a little bit funny, how excited she is. You worry that some of it is faked, for the boys’ sake, but you would never call her on that in front of them.

Poe receives a transmission not long after you’re digging into the food you brought and he and Finn are off, promising to be back at first light the next day.

You and Rey settle into a comfortable silence. As you attempt to keep your hormones at bay, you do your best to avert your eyes from her actions. It’s hard not to get distracted by her casual uses of the force, moving things she could carry with the flick of her fingers. You’ve never seen her this at ease with her abilities.

When you mention it, she shrugs, “I guess it’s just nice to not have all the stares. I can train in peace, and everything can be considered ‘training’.”

“How is it?” you pause, “Being alone all the way out here.”

“It’s made things… easier.” She won’t look at you, busying herself with clean up from lunch instead. “Some things, other people just can’t understand.”

“Ben.” It’s not a question. Very few people knew of their connection, and you were one of the privileged.

Rey doesn’t answer, but you know you’re right.

Of course, having an unbreakable bond with the enemy must be a confusing, difficult thing. You can’t even imagine what it would be like, to finally feel as though you have won, and then to lose your other half.

“Do you miss him?” you pray that you aren’t overstepping.

With a quiet, “Yes.” Rey sits on her bed and looks at you. “I do.”

You sit next to her, careful to keep a bubble of space between your legs. “I wish you would come home.” You ignore the nervousness that settles in your gut and continue, “Poe and Finn love you. They miss you. I do too.” You chew on your bottom lip, “We could be there for you and make a new home somewhere. Start over.”

She shakes her head, “Finn and Poe are still involved in the rebuilding of the galaxy. I have no authority to be any part of that, and they can’t leave it behind.”

“I could.” The words are out of your mouth before you can stop yourself.

You don’t understand the look on her face. Confusion? Relief?

“I know I won’t ever be Ben. I know you can’t ever love me like you loved him. I just… I just want to be here for you and care for you and make sure that you’re safe.” You pause, face hot, realizing that you were rambling. “Would that… would that be alright?”

She finally meets your eyes and you feel yourself fall into them, getting absolutely lost as you always do around her.

“Yes. That would be alright.” Rey smiles. She leans in, embracing you, and you relax into her arms.

This is a start.


End file.
